


Speechless

by Drazyrohk



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Long time coming, M/M, Plug and Play, Poetry, Snarky Rattrap, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to admit, Dinobot really did have a way with words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade_Waters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Waters/gifts).



> Hello! 
> 
> This story was inspired by a fic called Never Did Run Smooth by Jade_Waters. Much, much love to the author.
> 
> This is one of my favorite pairings in any Transformers Universe, and this was also my very first attempt at writing any TF fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Transformers but I sure do appreciate it.
> 
> Rated M to be on the safe side.

Rattrap lounged in his chair, attempting to pay as much attention to the monitors as he could muster, but his duties were the last thing on his mind. Maybe it was the full moon, maybe it was just him being cooped up for too long in the base, but Rattrap was feeling strange, stir crazy even.

Spinning his chair around randomly, he let out a disgruntled noise, looking over when Rhinox sighed in exasperation.

"Stop your fidgeting, Rattrap." He grumbled, the smaller bot frowning deeply in reply. "It's not going to pass the time any faster and you're beginning to get on my damn nerves."

"Well excuuuse me, princess Rhinox." Rattrap sneered, rubbing his head in irritation. "I'm bored witless an' watchin' these monitors is givin' me a headache. What I wouldn' give ta be in the field. Even a scoutin' run's better than sittin' here like this!"

"There'll be time for you to go out later. For now just-" Rhinox cut off when the scanners began to bleat, both Maximals turning back to the monitor. "Cheetor and Dinobot coming in fast… open the hatch! Autoguns on standby!"

Rattrap pressed a few buttons and brought the autoguns to life, his spark beginning to pound.

"Maybe they got into a scrap with some Preds." He murmured quietly. "C'mon guys… Pussy-cat and Chopperface, get your tails in here in one piece!"

As the other two Maximals hurried into the base, Rattrap could see that Cheetor was hurt badly, and from the way Dinobot was singed, he had probably rescued the cat from danger… again. Their youngest had a knack for getting himself into sticky situations, much to the chagrin of the other Maximals.

Luckily, they were there to pull his tail from the fire when it happened.

"Get yourself to a CR tank, Cheetor. Dinobot, where's Optimus?" Rhinox demanded, the veteran straightening to his full height. It brought his head nearly to the ceiling.

"Our… fearless leader is assisting the others on patrol in cleaning up the Predacon slag that ambushed myself and Cheetor. They will be returning when they're done." Dinobot drawled, Rattrap's spark pounding ever harder as he gazed at the radar.

"C'mon, boss monkey." He murmured to himself. "Get home quick."

Some time passed before the other Maximals finished with their task and Optimus returned to the base, exhausted and injured. Cheetor's wounds were grave enough that he would be spending the night in the CR tank, and Rhinox was too tired to continue his work.

"I'm sorry, Rattrap, you're going to need to finish this watch." Optimus' voice was grated and weak, and as much as it annoyed him, Rattrap knew he was right.

He hadn't, however, been expecting what happened next.

"Hmm…" The soft, familiar growl was followed by two steps forward. "Perhaps… I can keep the rodent company. I'm still functioning fine and I'm not yet tired enough to call it a night."

Optimus looked thoughtful about this, then finally nodded, straightening himself.

"Very well… but NO FIGHTING, you two. There won't be anyone around to separate you." With that, Optimus moved down the hallway to his room, Rhinox nodding at both Dinobot and Rattrap before heading to recharge himself.

The bridge resounded with silence as Dinobot and Rattrap stared at one another. Long moments passed by before Rattrap cycled shortly and smiled in a wicked way.

"Think we can keep quiet, Chopperface?" He hissed, Dinobot growling in his face and turning to one of the consoles. "A friendly fight might be good for us both."

"I have no desire to fight you, rodent." Dinobot rumbled, and Rattrap made a rude noise.

"Y'know, I don't think I've ever heard you use my name, Dinobutt."

"You have given me very little reason to use it or to respect you enough to do so, vermin." Dinobot turned his red optics to Rattrap, who met his gaze easily. "And to point out of the obvious, you RARELY use my name, either."

The banter made the task more bearable, both of them knew. Rattrap found comfort in Dinobot's voice, no matter what words he spoke or what buttons he tried to push.

Dinobot found comebacks easily and in a very relaxed manner, though his friendly or friendlier than normal at least words held a certain something Rattrap couldn't identify.

There was silence that stretched on for some time, and Rattrap shifted from one hip to the other, watching the screen without attempting to break it.

After a few taps on the console, he heard Dinobot cycle deeply, glancing over at him.

"Hrm… Rattrap."

"Yeah?"

"The fight this afternoon… it almost ended rather badly."

"Your point?"

The sudden use of his name made Rattrap's spark skip in a strange manner. Surprise? Or something else?

"If I hadn't come when I did, your friend Cheetor would have needed more than a CR tank."

Their optics met and Rattrap frowned ever so slightly, standing.

"Well then…" He muttered, turning his head away. "Thank you, I guess."

"My… pleasure."

Dinobot watched Rattrap as he moved about the bridge, the smaller bot's tone changing, bringing a smile to Dinobot's face.

"Pleasure, hnn. Yeah right."

"Are you implying I don't know the meaning of the word, rodent?"

"Nah, I'm just implyin' that under these circumstances, it's a load o' slag!"

Dinobot stood, looming over Rattrap. He tilted his head to the side slowly, smiling still.

"Do you presume to start a conversation about what pleasures me, rodent?"

"Nay, we already pretty much know what gets your gears goin', big guy." Rattrap snickered. "A good firefight and scrappin' anyone who gets in your way."

"Is that so?" Dinobot mused, making a thoughtful noise and looking Rattrap over quietly. "It is a very good thing you and I are merely allies and there is no chance we may become something… more, if that's what you think, rodent."

Rattrap raised an eyebrow slowly and stared up at Dinobot, who continued to loom impressively. They were silent for a time, then Dinobot rumbled and leaned down till his face almost touched Rattrap's.

"There is more to me than you think." He growled, and Rattrap swallowed hard, spark pounding.

"I take it you're more of the uh… flowers and chocolate type, huh?" Rattrap's voice was very small as he spoke, Dinobot's smile not fading, his sharp teeth gleaming as he leaned a little closer.

Rattrap was able to smell his breath, feel the charge of his spark, hear the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Poetry." Dinobot chuckled very softly. "And a warrior I may be, but I am also good at other things."

Rattrap was robbed for wards, simply staring at Dinobot with wide optics, his breathing shallow and spark pounding so hard he was afraid Dinobot would hear it. Another second later, Dinobot was pulling back… but the words he had been about to speak halted, and he made a noise of surprise when Rattrap's hand closed on his chest plate, keeping him from going far.

"Hey…" Rattrap's voice wavered. "Don't go away… came this far…"

"What's that?" Dinobot murmured, smirking in amusement.

"You started this." Rattrap whispered, Dinobot's optics widening. "You damn well better finish it. Don't you dare walk away from me."

Dinobot rumbled again, then nodded.

"That time of year thou mayst in me behold-"

Rattrap laughed softly, Dinobot snarling with an indignant look on his face. His hand trailed down over Rattrap's chest, to the side of his chest plate, around and behind the smaller bot, caressing ever so gently.

Rattrap felt his knees grow weak, taking in a very slow breath.

"That time of year… thou mayst in me behold

Where yellow leaves, or none, or few do hang…"

Dinobot purred, drawing the tip of one claw up Rattrap's sensitive spine. He could feel the smaller bot trembling beneath his touch, a slight charge moving through his frame.

"Upon those boughs which shake against the cold

Bare, ruined choirs where late, sweet birds sang."

His breath washed over Rattrap's neck, the smaller male letting out a soft hissing noise and shuddering. Dinobot pressed his hand up against Rattrap's back, palm flat, thumb stroking, sliding it up between his shoulder blades.

Rattrap didn't move, didn't speak, wasn't trying to escape… Dinobot felt almost short of breath as one realization after another hit him.

No struggling. Pulse quick. Breath shallow, eyes closed, fingers gripping.

Rattrap wanted this.

"In me thou seest the twilight of such day…"

His mouth brushed over Rattrap's neck as he spoke, his chin, his jawline, and the tiny whimpers that escaped the rat's mouth were more than satisfying.

Dinobot's other hand trailed down, once again tracing a line down the center of Rattrap's chest.

"As after sunset fadeth in the west.

By and by, black night doth take away…" Putting a hand on the back of Dinobot's neck, Rattrap held his head still, stifling his words by closing his mouth over the larger bot's.

Dinobot indulged the rat, pulling away after a long kiss and chuckling softly. "A sonnet." He growled, Rattrap looking at him for a long moment in confusion. "Fourteen lines in a poem, precisely measured rhythm… perfect. You…" He traced one claw around Rattrap's mouth, feeling him shudder. "Made it through half the poem. Which means you either have very little restraint, or-"

"Or I've been waitin' a long time." There was a note of urgency in Rattrap's voice, one that Dinobot couldn't ignore.

So without another word, he lifted the smaller bot from the floor, listening in satisfaction to his startled squeal, guiding his legs to wrap about his hips. Rattrap pressed himself close, their chest plates grinding together to make sparks, and Dinobot trapped him in another furious kiss.

There was no further hesitation. Fingers dug into seams and joints, the smell of heated metal staining the air around them as Dinobot molded his hips to Rattrap's, cables moving from his body, latching on as he let out a barely stifled shriek, a surge of pleasure running through him.

His sharp teeth dug into Rattrap's shoulder just as Rattrap pressed his face into Dinobot's neck, a deep groan escaping him. The smaller bot bucked his hips upward, stiffening, his hands clasping Dinobot's arms hard, his breath heaving.

This wasn't the first time Rattrap had interfaced with another male, nor was it is first time in general… he had to admit that it had been a VERY long time since he had the chance to play more than solo. That had to have been the reason he felt so damn good was having such a hard time being quiet.

Dinobot thrust his hips hard into Rattrap's, looking down and into his face. The expression the warrior wore was almost tortured. Rattrap couldn't help thinking he had somehow broken down walls that Dinobot swore would never be broken. Clutched by another spasm of pleasure, Dinobot leaned down and rested his forehead against Rattrap's.

"I fit well." He growled, Rattrap making a soft, distressed noise. "Like…"

"Like… like you were…" Rattrap gasped, both of them falling into overcome silence as their bodies moved together, grinding against one another and generating sparks once more. "Hnn… like you were made to."

Dinobot made a soft, strangled noise, his tongue dragging over the wound on Rattrap's shoulder. Rattrap's optics flickered off and he made another strange, hissing noise, bucking his hips up again. Dinobot was shaking.

It was almost time.

His legs would no longer hold him and Rattrap both. He sank onto his knees slowly and leaned into the smaller bot, their mouths pressing together once more.

Shifting, adjusting so that they rested together comfortably, Rattrap reached down and clutched himself tightly to Dinobot, who snarled in surprise. The spy's body tightened around his, a powerful surge coursing through him.

"C'mon… almost there." Rattrap gasped after breaking the kiss they shared, Dinobot beginning to growl deeply beneath his breath.

"So… y-you're in a hurry?"

"No, it's…" Rattrap panted a few times. "I-it's not that, I've j-just… it's been a l-long time and it's s-so close I can-"

Rattrap fell silent when Dinobot rumbled something near his audial.

"Death's second self… who seals up a-all in… r-rest."

That did it.

Rattrap's fingers clenched, his legs tightened around Dinobot's waist, his back arched and he threw his head back, a long hiss escaping him when he began to overload.

Dinobot's body tensed as well, and he slammed his hips hard into Rattrap's, the surge building up to uncomfortable levels. The warm pulse from Rattrap pushed him over and waves of energy, intense pleasure tore through him.

The strangled noise that escaped him as he attempted not to scream sounded far away, and for a long, long moment, he remained stiff and tense, optics flickering offline.

Rattrap's system shut down, the rat going rather limp in Dinobot's arms, the warrior having just enough time to register this before he slumped against the wall, breath still heaving. It didn't take long for Rattrap to come back online again, his optics flickering on as his face split into a smile. He was almost disappointed to find that Dinobot's offlining had caused cables to retract and that they were no longer attached, but the warm, shaky sensation that persisted in the rat's body made up for it.

Dinobot stirred after a moment, letting out a soft noise and looking down at Rattrap with an expression of wonder. His ragged breath washed over Rattrap's neck, and he cycled in what sounded like relief.

Rattrap leaned against Dinobot with a content smile. "Damn." He murmured, rubbing his chin against Dinobot's shoulder and tracing his tongue up the side of the other bot's neck. Dinobot leaned away slightly to look down at the rat, who grinned sheepishly. "That… that was amazin' Dinobot."

The warrior didn't speak, leaning in to kiss Rattrap gently, a kiss that Rattrap returned in the same manner, falling silent with a sigh.

Dinobot didn't know how to put it into words… he didn't know how to say it was the best he ever had. Never had an overload been so satisfying. Perhaps it had been the anticipation that made it so.

He did, however, need to let Rattrap get to his feet. There was a good chance the CR tank had done the job it needed to for Cheetor, and Optimus could be online at any moment. He wasn't sure they would appreciate finding himself and Rattrap in this position.

Rattrap was reluctant to move, nuzzling his face against Dinobot's chest before stepping away.

"Lemme guess…" The spy muttered, looking up sheepishly. "Spur o' the moment? Once in a lifetime?"

"Not… if I can help it." As Dinobot purred this, he got to his feet, once again towering over Rattrap, who was half his size. "Cherish this, however, for the time being. I feel it will be some time before I'm ready for such an act."

"Aww…" Rattrap offered him a cheeky smile. "Did I wear you out?"

Dinobot leaned down, his sharp teeth bared in a grin of his own. "Shut up." He murmured, planting a firm kiss on Rattrap's mouth to emphasize the point. He pulled away too soon, Rattrap moaning in protest, but as he straightened once more, the hiss of the CR tank drew them apart.

"H-hey guys." Cheetor's soft voice murmured, Dinobot moving on unsure legs to pull the young bot to his feet. "Uuugh, I feel awful."

"An after effect, I'm sure, of nearly being slagged." Dinobot smirked at him, patting him on the back.

"Yeah… old Chopper-face here tells me you're owin' him another of your nine lives, pussy-cat." Rattrap wandered up to them, Cheetor offering both older bots a shaky smile.

"Were you guys standing watch over me?"

"Yes." Dinobot said coolly and quickly, looking at Rattrap with an ever so slight smile.


End file.
